Hungerstuck
by Jayelliotmosher
Summary: Tavros Nitram has been chosen as tribute with his friend karkat and two other lower class children to fight in the Sburb games. Their he finds an interesting clown boy who helps him find love. BoyXBoy Gamtav so yeah.


A/N hey guys me again with another homestuck story so yeah.  
Read and enjoy this is BoyXBoy  
sex. duh. This is an AU so if you don't like AU's then Im sorry.

* * *

It had been almost 100 years after the war, and what had started something much worse than the war. It was called "Sburb" higher archy people took 12 teens. 6 girls and 6 boys, 4 from each class. they would battle it out in physical, metal, and emotional games and challenges. Their would only be 2 winners, one from the high class, and one from the low class. These two victors would then live in the capitol and live in luxury. A young male stood outside his broken down home watching as peace keepers walked into the small camp.

The male watched as the peace keepers handed out left over bread and canned goods to keep the camp fed and somewhat happy.  
"Tavros! come eat your lunch, itll spoil soon." His older brother called from the kitchen.  
"I wouldn't call this food." He said mockingly. Tavros had just turned seventeen a bad age to be due to the fact that games were to start soon, well, the reaping at least.  
"Tavros, please, not today. You know today is the reaping day. Just eat, okay? After that can you go down to the trade station and trade whats in those boxes?" Tavros older brother asked.  
Tavros nodded and finished his food. He took the boxes down to the trading post. Sighing softly, he had traded for some food and tools they needed to fix the house. He looked through the small wooden bins and saw what looked like a little bull pin. He smiled and went to put it back. An eldery man looked at Tavros and smiled softly.  
"Keep it, its a...gift. Happy Sburb day." The male said lightly. Making Tavros nod and walk away.

He walked back home and sighed softly. He walked into the kitchen and put the traded items on the table. Rufio his older brother had a sadden face, it was almost time.  
Rufio smiled, which was forced, "I have some cloths for you today, and you need to wash up." He said and took Tavros to the shared bed room. Tavros had gotten cleaned in the tub and Rufio touched up his Mohawk. Tavros went to the bed to see the cloths laid out on the bed for him. Nice pants and a buttoned down brown shirt.  
He got dressed and sighed softly. He felt a strong, warm hug from his brother.  
"Please, don't get picked. I cant lose you." He whispered softly.  
"Ill try." he whispered softly.

* * *

Tavros walked into the courtyard, gathered were teens his age and slightly younger for the reaping ceremony. He looked around and saw one of his friends. Karkat Vantas. After he was checked in he walked over and waved alittle.  
Karkat nodded towards him.  
"Hey Tav." He said angerly. Like he "Seemed" to be. But to be truthful, he was scared.  
"Hey Karkat." Tav said softly then paused. "How many times is your name in that thing?" He asked Karkat.  
Karkat smirked "Like 30." He paused "You?"  
"10 I think." Tav said and got into the males row.  
How this worked was the males on one side females on the other. A reprehensive from the capitol would come and pick 4 names out of the jars. Tavros had herd that they were the last district to pick names. And that they had to pick out three more men, and one more woman. Meaning, that their was a slightly more bigger chance that either him or karkat were to be picked.

As soon as everyone were in their rows a woman and male came out on stage. They were dressed all nice and proper.  
"Welcome all to the 101th Sburb reaping. The people picked today will have the greatest honor that they can achieve in their whole life." the woman started.  
"we all know how this works, we will start out with the ladies." The male ended the statement.

Their was a long pause as the woman reached into the jar and picked out a paper. She read out the name loud.

"Aradia Megido!"

It was still quite as a girl walked forward up to the stage. Her hair was black and her eyes were a deep maroon. She had a fearful dead expression on her face.  
The woman patted her back and smiled "And welcome to the Sburb games."

The male smiled and took her to the chairs the woman went to the males jar and reached in slowly. Tavros's heart beat as he herd the first males name.

"Sollux Captor!"

A young male walked forward with the same face s the girl. He had one blue eye and one red eye, he had black short hair and once he talked to say something that sounded like "Shit" it was found out he has a slight lisp. He walked to the chairs and sat. He had tears in his eyes.

The woman went back to the jar and smiled. "Our next tribute."

Tavros froze at the name. And looked to him.

"Karkat Vantas!"

He shook and slowly walked to the stage. Shaking his head. Tavros could hear "No." repeating from his lips. Karkat got to the stage and looked at everyone. He walked to the seats and sat down. His head between his legs. Tavros felt so bad.

"And our last and final tribute is!" She had already had her hand in the jar.

Tavros heart stopped. His face went pale. He felt every single eye on him. He could hear Rufio scream and yell.

"Tavros Nitram!"

He walked to the stage slowly and breathed heavily as if he ran five miles. He got up to the woman and stood their.

"Now, we like to thank the 4 tributes that have had their names drawn, they now will make their way to the capitol and go through training." the male said. "If familys want to talk to the tributes you are allowed five minutes." he said and took the four into the town hall.  
They were escorted to the main room.

Aradia sat by the window and started to sob uncontrollably. She shook "W-why me, My name was only in their once." She whimpered.  
Sollux went to comfort her. Patting her back. He didn't say much probably due to the fact that he didn't want anyone to make fun of his lisp.  
Karkat sighed and sat next to Tavros.  
"How are you doing?" he asked Tavros. He didn't want tavros to see his fear. Tavros looked at him and have him a hug.  
"I could ask the same karkat." he said lightly.

The four kids all jumped as they herd the door slam open, Rufio stood their tears in his brown eyes. "Tavros! No! I wont let you go!" he said and went to Tavros and Karkat.  
Tavros shook "I-I know." He said softly and looked at him. "I-I have no choice those." He said softly.  
Rufio hissed and looked at the Peace keeper. Who was expressionless.  
"Times up." A male said and rufio slowly and sadendly walked away.  
Tavros gave rufio one last hug before the male left.  
Karkat rubbed Tavros's back as tavros started to cry.

After a while the male from before came in.  
"Okay tributes. We will be heading to the capitol soon. As soon as we get their you will go through a few weeks of training. You will talk with sponsors. Gain their votes, sponsors will keep you alive. Sponsors mean life." The male paused as the woman came in.  
"And, the parties, the new people. You will all forget about Sburb itself." She was sickingly chipper.  
"Also, youll meet the other tributes. You will all have a dinner and ball, of course people will sit in and watch." The man ended his statement and got the four kids to the train.

Tavros had never been on a train before. He looked at the cab they entered it was filled with food, nice couches, and hollow gram tvs. "Dinner will be served in about an hour, feel free to go about the cabins, Boys rooms are to the left, the ladies is to the right."  
Aridia nodded and went to her room. She was so quite. Tavros thought.

Karkat nudged Tavros "Hey. lets go find our rooms." He said softly. Tavros nodded and walked to the left. Karkat followed and sighed. Tavros saw sollux go into the farthest one leaving two rooms left. "Hey, Tav Did you maybe wanna share a room for now, to uh, calm your nerves?"  
Tavros nodded softly and walked into karkats room. The room was huge. It looked about the size of Tavros's shack he and his brother lived in.  
Karkat flopped on the bed and sighed softly. Tavros did the same. He was still shooken on how he had to say good by to his brother.

After a while their was a knock on the door "Dinner is ready." Tavros got up and karkat followed. They saw aridia behind the door. Her long black hair tied into a braid down the side of her face.  
Tavros, Karkat and Aridia went to the dinning cart. Sollux was sitting at the table not eating yet.  
"Alright everyone is present, time to eat." The woman smiled. She started to eat and so did everyone else. The food was amazing. Tavros loved it here, only if this didn't have to end so gruesomely.

The woman smiled and turned on the hollow gram tv.  
"this years Reaping is done and over with, And we now have a final list of our tributes. From our highest class, Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora, Gamzee Makara and Equius Zahhak. From our middle class, Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope, Kanaya Maryam and Nepeta Leijon. And for our final and lowest class, Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captir, Aridia Megido and Tavros Nitram." The news paused. "This year sounds like a good year, we have started something new this year, we are giving the tributes not one week, not two weeks, not three week but almost four weeks to train, this will give the lower class more of an edge due to the face that the higher class have trained for this event for years." That statement made tavros's stomach sink.

After dinner Tavros's decided to sleep in his room. They would arrive to the capitol tomorrow and he was not excited. What if he was to die. His promise to rufio would be broken.  
Tavros fell asleep with the thought of that drilled into his skull.


End file.
